geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Zodiac
Zodiac is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Bianox07, RicoLP, and eighteen other creators, and verified and published by Xander556 on January 28, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCQK_y8JutU&t=12s It is the hardest level of all time, with the verifiers confirming that the level is easily harder than Bloodlust and the other Extreme Demons out right now. It is currently #1 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Bloodlust (#2). However, this might not last for long, as Tartarus, an even harder level, is close to being verified by Mullsy, who currently has 91%. History On July 16, 2017, RicoLP released a video showcasing his part in a new upcoming Extreme Demon mega-collaboration named Zodiac. In the video description, he stated that it will be 3 minutes and 15 seconds long, and is set to be the Top 1 hardest demon. He also revealed the full list of participants, with some well-known creators such as LazerBlitz, Rustam, and Manix648.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5e6yn5Q__o Two days later on July 18, Rustam uploaded a video that showcased his finished part in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNwJE3_5958 The next day on July 19, DollarC released a video showcasing the first seven parts (roughly one-third of the entire level) of Zodiac and was hosted by RicoLP, the verifier of Blade of Justice.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdrtUd_QSow In the video description, he revealed the full list of creators that were participating in the mega-collaboration. After a couple of creators revealed their parts, RicoLP announced the Zodiac Creator Contest to fill in the 10th spot of the level on September 26, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtCGOM0dSiE After this, however, activity surrounding the level subsided. Not much new information was heard about the level. The host, RicoLP, then quit Geometry Dash, causing many players to think that the level was dead. The rumors were disproved when Enlex uploaded his part in the mega-collaboration onto YouTube on January 30, 2018, with it being the last part in the level, replacing Splash. In the comments section, Enlex revealed that the level was nearly done, Juhou had won the Creator Contest, Bianox07 was the new host, and that Wooshi999 was set to verify it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuiSuW-0dvU On February 12, 2018, TehReduxGuy upload the full, finished level onto YouTube, showcasing the new parts and team.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnvmoftF5Zc This signified that the level was, in fact, alive and would be released sometime. Later, since Wooshi999 was too busy with other projects, the level was handed to EndLevel to verify. However, Bianox07 and EndLevel both agreed to give the level to Benji8O8O, a fairly unknown player who's beaten Artificial Dream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-Q4wdMlvg0 Benji8O8O dropped all of his other projects and focused on Zodiac and Hyper Paracosm (now Crimson Planet). On April 11, he got 31% after 5,585 attempts. He later got 38% on April 22 after 16,037 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu2jxTON-H0 On June 2, he got 61-100% after 26,881 attempts and also reached 1,000 subscribers on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn4lGfbuVZc However, about two months later on August 20, he dropped Zodiac and gave the level and a shout-out to Slac. In the video description, Benji explained that he decided to give Zodiac up because of school and demotivation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfhudQALBrk On November 4, DiamondSplash got a record of 42% on Zodiac. In the video description, he explained that he is now verifying the level, which he states he is now enjoying so far and claimed to have achieved a start position run of 49-90% off camera.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jszaV1ipPuQ Recently though, both Benji8O8O and DiamondSplash have both dropped the verification and it was passed into the hands of Australian player Xander556. On January 29, 2019, Xander556 verified Zodiac after ~61,000 attempts. Gameplay * '0-3% (RicoLP): '''The level (and the part) starts with a half-speed cube section that requires some tricky timings. * '''4-7% (Rustam): '''After a short auto section, Rustam's part occurs. It starts as a normal-sized and normal-speed cube section before a mini-cube section. After a timing-based mini-ball and robot section, the part ends as a wave after a brief auto cube section. * '''8-10% (Onnikonna + Aquatias): '''As the speed slows back down to half-speed, Onnikonna's part starts with a very difficult mini-robot segment with lots of timing and skill required. After briefly turning into normal-size, the player then becomes a cube, followed by another tight robot segment. The part ends as a tight cube section. * '''11-14% (YakobNugget): '''YakobNugget's part is next, starting as a normal-sized ball part that requires some crucial timing and becoming mini-sized in the middle. A normal-speed straight-fly-based ship sequence with some jump orbs and portals follows, and the part ends as a cube section with two triple-spike jumps. * '''15-20% (Bianox07): '''At the drop, Bianox07's part begins with a triple-speed mini-cube section, followed by a very short straight fly part and a very tight UFO segment. After a timing-based robot part, the briefly turns into a normal-speed cube for a triple-spike jump before some quadruple-speed straight fly. The part ends with a very tight normal-speed mini-wave segment. * '''21-26% (DreamEater): ' After a short break, DreamEater's part starts with a quadruple-speed spider-cube dual segment. After the cube turns into a UFO, some triple-speed straight fly occurs, followed by a brief half-speed cube. The speed immediately picks back up to quad-speed in a timing-based cube section, and the part ends with a half-speed cube section that is mostly auto but requires one red jump orb. * '''27-32% (Dudex): '''Dudex's part begins with a very fast-paced quadruple-speed cube section with some tricky timings required. After briefly slowing down to normal speed a triple-speed straight fly part is next, and the part ends with some more fast-paced timing cube gameplay. * '''33-38% (Osiris): '''Osiris's part stays a cube for a brief while before a one-jump tight UFO. Another timing cube follows, with a tight spider part coming right after. After another timing-based robot and ball is a very tight mini-spider section, and the part ends with a swing copter part with the spider. * '''39-43% (Shocksidian): '''Shocksidian's part starts as a confusing double-speed dual cube section. After a brief straight fly, a dual-ship sequence appears, before quickly turning single again. The player then enters a triple-speed cube section for a short while for one very difficult jump, followed by a timing-based double-speed ball segment that then becomes a dual. The part ends with some dual-ship straight flying. * '''44-48% (Juhou): '''At the beginning of Juhou's part, the player is a cube and must jump at the correct time (right before entering the ball portal) to survive. Following that is a short auto ball segment that the player can only survive if they jumped at the right time. A ship part comes right after, with a very tight wave coming right after. After a very tricky dual-mini-wave part, the player becomes a singular cube for a brief moment. A tight spider part follows, and the player becomes dual for a brief while, and the part ends with some double-speed straight flying. * '''49-51% (TehReduxGuy): '''As the song slows down, so does the gameplay. TehReduxGuy's part is entirely in half-speed and begins with a timing-based mini-robot section and then a tricky ship sequence with lots of skill, tight spaces, and straight flying involved. * '''52-55% (Samifying): '''Samifying's part stays half-speed with a short timing-based cube segment that quickly becomes a tight ship sequence. A UFO, cube, spider, and ball part follow, with all of them requiring one jump. A very tight and skill-based ship part is next, with a short but tight wave segment next. The part then ends with a normal-speed timing-based cube section. * '''56-60% (TMNGaming): '''The music and gameplay speed back up in TMNGaming's part, starting as a double-speed timing cube section, with a spamming-based wave segment next. Some very tight mini-ship straight fly follows. As a cube portal appears, the gameplay briefly flashes to some straight fly far away from the other gameplay before going back on the normal route. A timing mini-ball is next, followed by a tight wave and UFO. The part ends with some straight fly. * '''61-66% (Failure444): '''Failure444's part begins as a triple-speed cube before a UFO part, followed by a tight ball section. Another timing cube section is next, with some straight fly coming right after. After a short memorization cube and very tight wave segment, the speed slows down to double-speed and later normal-speed in a timing-based cube section. The part then ends. * '''67-69% (Uneskladovae): '''Uneskladovae's part begins with a half-speed cube section that revolves around timing, with a skill-based ship part right after. After a timing ball segment, the part ends with a normal-speed cube section. * '''70-74% (Marwec): '''Marwec's part begins as a very tricky normal-speed timing cube section, and a ball segment with similar gameplay comes right after. Some straight fly follows, starting as double-speed but ending as triple-speed. The part ends with a fast-paced triple speed cube section. * '''75-80% (Pennutoh): '''Pennutoh's part starts as a fast-paced triple speed wave part, with a timing-based cube right after. The gameplay varies between the two for some time before the part ends with a half-speed cube. * '''81-87% (SlimJim): '''SlimJim's part starts as a brief triple-speed mini-cube and UFO segment. Next, the player enters a very fast-paced spamming-based wave segment and a fast spider segment, with a timing-based mini-ball segment coming right after. After a one-jump mini-robot, a mini-ship straight fly sequence follows with several teleportation portals bringing the player up and down the screen. After a quick timing cube section, the part ends with some straight fly. * '''88-92% (LeocreatorX): '''LeocreatorX's part begins with a fast-paced timing-based cube section and ends with a short triple-speed mini-ball section, once again utilizing timing. * '''93-100% (Enlex): '''Enlex's part begins as a triple-speed straight fly section before a UFO segment with many gravity orbs. After a timing-based cube part, another UFO section with many gravity orbs occurs, followed by a very tight wave segment. The level ends with a double-speed mini-cube maze. Trivia * Aquatias, LazerBlitz, Manix648, Panman, Loogiah, Sysonic, Nemphis, Edicts, Vlacc, Eiken, and Splash all used to be a part of the mega-collaboration but later quit. Aquatias’ layout, however, is remained and decorated by Omnikonna. * The level is said to be harder than Yatagarasu, Erebus, and Bloodlust, and is the number 1 demon as of 3/10/2019. ** Some people have called the level near-impossible. * The level has had many verifiers throughout its history, including Benji8080, DiamondSplash, and Slac. * This level is put at #16 on the list on April Fools 2019 (even below Bloodlust, PPF and Sigma), calling the verifier “Australian Superstar” (this name became a meme after Xander556 verified the level). * Technical49 and ItzDolphy are currently the only two players beside Xander himself to have beaten Zodiac, although only Technical and Xander have beaten it without the FPS Bypass hack. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Top 100 Category:XL levels